The Darkest Light
by Squirrelheart
Summary: Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw never pretended to raise Leafpool's kits. Leafpool and Crowfeather told the clans right away. All the cats have a different path now.
1. Prologue

The Darkest Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!

A/N:Hi!This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, but I never posted it! This story has BramblexSquirrel, CrowxLeaf, LionxIce, and MousexHolly. So this story is basically about what would happen if Crowfeather and Leafpool had just told everyone who their kits were and accepted the consequences! Hope you like it!

-Squirrelheart

Prologue!

Squirrelflight opened her eyes. She turned her head and saw Brambleclaw, her mate, snoring softly. She rested her head on her paws and let out a content sigh. Life is great, she thought, watching her mate twitch in his sleep. Suddenly, she felt something move in her belly.

Ever so carefully, she slipped out of the warriors den and bounded over to the medicine cat den. "Leafpool?" she murmured, hoping her sister was awake. "Squirrelflight? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked. "Leafpool! I felt something move in my belly!" she whispered once she got inside. "Lay down and let me check!" Leafpool ordered. Squirrelflight did as her kin asked and let the medicine cat run her paws over her belly, pressing lightly at parts. Leafpool's eyes brightened and Squirrelflight leaped to her paws.

"Yes!" Leafpool yelped. "You're having kits!" Squirrelflight was already half way out the entrance, meowing "I must tell Brambleclaw! He'll be a great father!" The ginger she-cat stood in the clearing and screeched "BRAMBLECLAW! BRAMBLECLAW!" the deputy stuck his head out of the Warrior's Den and blinked the sleep from his eyes. When he spotted Squirrelflight, he shook his head and muttered "Great Starclan! From the noise you made, I thought a fox was already half way done eating you!" Padding over to greet his mate, he saw a mixture of excitement and fierce love in her eyes. "Where going to have kits!" she squeaked. Brambleclaw stared at her as if she had just sprouted wings and started flying around camp. Slowly, the blank look in his eyes melted into one of pure joy. "We're going to have kits!" he yowled.

Cloudtail crawled out of the Warrior's Den with Dustpelt, Mousewhisker, Sorreltail, and Brackenfur right behind him. A very confused Ferncloud poked her head into the clearing. "What's all this about? Some cats are trying to get some sleep here!" Dustpelt growled. "Squirrelflight is having kits." Brambleclaw announced proudly. The two mates stood there beaming, soaking in the congratulations that their clan gave them.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors!

Chapter 1

Brambleclaw scented the air. He scented rabbit ant the same time he saw it nibbling on a seed. Creeping up behind it, he got only a tail length away, when it realized he was there and took off. But Brambleclaw was faster. He sprang and landed squarely on the rabbit's back, digging in his claws and sinking his teeth into its neck. He lifted it up and was proud of the weight of it. This would feed all the queens and the elders! He found his patrol and headed back to camp.

As soon as they pushed through the entrance, Brambleclaw noticed that the air was buzzing with excitement. "What"s going on?" he asked Cloudtail. "Squirrelflight is having her kits!" He replied. Brambleclaw raced to the nursery entrance and burst inside. His ginger mate was lying on her side, her sister bent over her. Squirrelflight lifted her head and gazed at him her beautiful green eyes glazed with pain. "There's four! I feel them!" Leafpool reported. Brambleclaw gave his mate's ear a quick lick before ducking out of the nursery. The tabby tom crouched near the entrance and prepared to wait.

His heart was pounding and he felt helpless as he listened to the cat he loved shriek and cry.

After what felt like moons, Leafpool walked out of the nursery and meowed "Come meet your kits!" Brambleclaw hopped to his paws and entered the nursery.

Brambleclaw rushed to Squirrelflight's side and covered her face in licks. He then looked down at the four small bundles of fur in the curve of her belly. One dark ginger, like Squirrelflight, one light brown, one tortiseshell, and one, large, dark brown tabby, like Brambleclaw himself. Squirrelflight looked ant him and said "Two toms and two she cats."

"What do you want to name them? Brambleclaw asked. "Well... I was kind of thinking Sunkit for the ginger kit." Squirrelflight yawned. "Perfect! I'm sure he'll be a great warrior! Now what about Skykit for the tortseshell she-kit? Her eyes are already opening!" the tom suggested. "I think Skykit is perfect for her blue eyes!" the leader's daughter answered. "Can we name the light brown she-kit Sandkit?" asked Brambleclaw. "That sounds great! Now we need to name the last tom." his mate purred. "Shadowkit." Brambleclaw decided. Squirrelflight purred he agreement, closing her eyes. Brambleclaw curled up next to his mate and drifted into a deep sleep.

When Brambleclaw awoke, it was past sun-high. He watched his mate for a moment, then remembered that he was deputy. He ran into the clearing and looked around frantically. Brackenfur padded up and explained, "Don't worry! Graystripe arranged the day's patrols." Brambleclaw nodded and meowed "Tell him I said thanks!" The tom purred and said "Okay."

"Brambleclaw." mewed a deep voice. Brambleclaw turned around, seeing Firestar, and prepared to be scolded for sleeping late. "May I see my grandchildren?" He asked with a note of pride in his mew. "Of course!" he responded, his relief apparent on his face. He gestured his tail towards the nursery and led the way inside. "They're beautiful!" Firestar breathed. "I know!" Brambleclaw purred.

"The ginger one looks just like you!" the flame colored leader told his daughter. "She looks like you too mouse-brain!" Squirrelflight murmured affectionately. "I know. So what did you name them?" he meowed. "Sunkit, Sandkit, Skykit, and Shadowkit." she announced, touching each of the kits as she said their name. Firestar opened his jaws to reply, but he was cut off by a cat calling "Squirrelflight!"

Leafpool entered the nursery, looked around, and asked "Am I interrupting something?" "Of course not!" Firestar mewed quickly. "Okay. Squirrelflight, eat these dock leaves, they'll help with your milk." Leafpool meowed. As Squirrelflight licked up the herbs, her sister ducked out and Firestar burst out "Im proud of both of you!" "Thanks father!" his daughters responded at the same time. Suddenly, a thin, terrified wail split the air, but was cut off abruptly.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors! Obviously, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw would still be together if I did!

Chapter 2

Every hair on Brambleclaw's pelt stood on end. He rushed after Firestar into the sun-warmed clearing, trying to see around him. A bloody black heap of fur lay in the center of the clearing, her green eyes glazed. Another black figure stood over the warrior, a challenge gleaming in her amber eyes. Lionblaze let out a wail of grief. "Hollyleaf!" Leafpool screeched, running to her daughter's side and shoving her nose into her dark fur. The black she-cat above Hollyleaf crouched and prepared to spring.

Leafpool leapt backwards, snarling at the cat who killed her daughter. "Nightcloud!" she growled. "Leafpool. I already finished your daughter, now its your turn. After that, it will be those mistakes you call your sons." She hissed, her voice full of malice. "No! You have gone way too far this time! I don't know why you waste your time fighting for Crowfeather! He never loved you!" The former medicine cat exploded. "I know that! Did you know that he told me you still hold his heart?" Nightcloud retorted, seeming sad. "No, but I hope he knows that he still holds mine." Leafpool replied softly.

Nightcloud sprang. "Leave my mother alone!" Lionblaze screeched, throwing himself at his father's mate and ripping her off Leafpool. He quickly pinned her down and whispered in her ear "This is for Hollyleaf." Lionblaze sunk his teeth into her throat and she let out her last, bloodcurdling scream. Nightcloud went limp and her eyes stared at nothing. Leafpool stood up, shook herself, and dashed out of camp.

Leafpool raced through the forest, and discovered that her paws were taking her to the clearing where her and Crowfeather used to meet at night. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the familiar dark gray pelt of the tom that she still loved. He was pacing around the clearing, his blue eyes dark with worry. "I followed Nightcloud's scent and lost it here!" He fretted. The light brown she-cat padded up to him, running her white-tipped tail along his shoulder. "Do you still love me?" "Of course! I never stopped! I was just blinded by my loyalty to Windclan." He responded, his blue eyes burning into her amber ones. "What happened?" As Leafpool explained, Crowfeather was a wave of emotions. A wail of grief erupted from him when he heard about the death of his only daughter, while a growl of satisfaction rumbled in his throat when he heard about Nightcloud's death. "Would I be accepted in your clan?" Crowfeather asked suddenly. "W-What about Breezepelt?" Leafpool stuttered. "He's a warrior now! He can take care of himself!" the tom sneered. "But he's your son!" she gasped. She had know that he wasn't very fond of his Windclan son, but she hadn't known that he despised Breezepelt so much.

"Maybe... But none of them would be very welcoming. Except me." Leafpool mewed. Crowfeather purred and twined her tail in his. "That's all that matters to me." They stood like that for a few heartbeats until Leafpool broke the silence. "I've missed you Crowfeather."

A/N: I know my writing is rushed but this is the first fanfic I ever wrote and I don't want to change it too much. Please Review!


End file.
